fictional_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeleton King Droid
The Skeleton King Droid, previously known as the TV Monster, is a fucking killing machine. Blackout? Omega? Tame in comparison. This lad will destroy your civilization, the absolute unit. "Primary Objective; Destroy the Hyperforce." BIOGRAPHY The TV Monster was a black, spherical automaton of varying sizes (It liked to change its size, like, all the time.) As the name suggest, it was a walking television, serving as the herald for the Skeleton King, having to stand in for him since (for whatever reason, he did it before) he could not leave the Citadel of Bone. Despite being a walking television, it was extremely durable, able to survive large explosions and able to squash a few formless, something not many things could do with ease. However, after the permanent destruction of the Citadel of Bone, it was picked up by some AI. While the gigantic ship that served as the AI's body was destroyed, it was able to merge its consciousness with the Aritificial Intelligence, resulting in its rebirth of the Skeleton King Droid, which receives orders from the very will of the Skeleton King. It was unstoppable, easily outpour the Monkeys and their super-robot. But after it was damaged by the Super Robot, it made no more moves. It wasn't destroyed, but rather, inert- for the Skeleton King had been killed, and could no longer receive orders. It could feel it being used as a makeshift vehicle, but still made no moves, where it was eventually left to float in space... Until .EXE found it, and bringing forth Valeena, the Skull Sorcress, and sensing the presence of the Skeleton King's essence she was "blessed" with, the automaton came back to life, now at the beck-and-call of the hysterical Skull Witch. It's out there now, following the orders of Valeena.... and, if necessary, will abandon her and strike out on its own from time to time, perhaps commanded by the Skeleton King from across dimensions.... ABILITIES This is an absolute unit. It is filled with seemingly endless weaponry; shrinking rays, launch able buzzsaws, cannons and miniguns that slide out from the empty slots in its arms, deployable shoulder-blades, scanning devices housed in its antennae, blasters contained above the wrist, guns in its legs, guns in its feet, the ability to combine power from all 4 hollow parts on its arms and feet to launch a super-powerful cutting laser, more unnamed weaponry, probes, and scanning probes used to copy weapon data from other beings. It does, however, have the ability to lead, if it must. And considering how it's only three available minions, it is an extremely proficient leader, even though it prefers taking the orders. These vast pools of knowledge, however, can be a... problem. It knows these things, but barely understanding them. Hence, it will ask questions to better understand this knowledge, which may result it in asking a few questions before the massacre begins. RELATIONSHIPS * Valeena: Its current mistress, assumably. But the moment when the Skeleton King himself shows up.... * Skeleton King: Its true master. Anything the Skeleton King wants, it shall accomplish. * Solid: Minion. * Liquid: Minion. * Gas: Minion. Nothing more, just resources. * Karkat: ???????? * Omega: According to its raw, computing power, Omega's victory over it was a fluke. Indeed, there is no way Omega should have been able to won; and so, once they meet again, the Skeleton King Droid will hold nothing back.